


Subtext Becomes Text

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge response: turn subtext into text only using canon lines from the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext Becomes Text

**Subtext Becomes Text**

  


 

 

 

  
  
  
  


No one is judging you. It's understandable. Spike is strong...   
  


 

_I prefer not to think of such dark, ugly business at all. That's what the police are for.  
I prefer placing my energies into creating things of beauty._

  
  


...and mysterious...   
  


 

_Oh, yes! I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me._

  
  


.... and sort of compact but well-muscled.   
  


 

_Oh, quickly! I'm the very spirit of vexation. What's another word for "gleaming"?  
It's a perfectly perfect word as many words go but the bother is nothing rhymes, you see._

  
  


I am not having sex with Spike! But I'm starting to think that you might be.   
  


 

_Luminous... oh, no, no, no. Irradiant's better._

  
  


I am not having sex with Spike!   
  


~~~   
  


Do you snore?   
  


I can't stop thinking about you. Sometimes in my dreams, you're all naked.   
  


Shoot me....   
  


 

_I happen to be very biteable pal. I'm moist and delicious._

  
  


...stuff me...   
  


 

 _Alright, yeah fine you're a nummy treat._    
  


...mount me.   
  


I've got an extra set of chains.   
  


Spike, you diabolical fiend.   
  


I love this part.

You love all the parts.   
  


~~~   
  
  
  


He spent the night? In your room? In your bed?   
  


Well, he's buff!

Shame on you!

Spike is a monster, okay?

Spike's in love with me.

Oh my god.

It's not so unusual.   
  


Are you out of your mind?

There's something between us.

You need help.

You would just love an excuse to hurt him, wouldn't you?

I don't need an excuse.   
  
  
  


~~~   
  
  
  


I love you.   
  


~~~   
  
  
  


You're in love with a vampire?! What, are you outta your mind?!   
  


You're right. He's evil...

 

 

_I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that you try to see me-_

  
  


...But you should see him naked. I mean really.

 

Please take off your clothes.   
  


You're drooling.

Yeah. Pretty darn lickable.   
  


Let's go have sex now.   
  
  
  


~~~   
  
  
  


You're an idiot.

But that's why you love me, right?

I love syphilis more than you.

Spike, you're the worst type of scum.

Really? And what makes you so special?

I hate to break it to you, oh impotent one, but you're not the big bad anymore, you're not even the kind of naughty. You're nothing but a waste of space - my space!

 

 

This is the part that's less fun. When there isn't any screaming.

 

You're not even worth it. - I'm out of here.

 

 

Well! This is just... neat!

  
  


~~~   
  


Love's a funny thing.   
  


It hurts sometimes more than we can bear.   
  


You see, I was once a badass vampire, but love and a pesky curse defanged me. Now I'm just a big, fluffy puppy with bad teeth.

 

 

_Well, I saw you ... sitting here alone. Thought, I don't know,  
you could, maybe do with a bit of, uh, you know, company._

 

Doesn't seem to me it matters very much how you start out.   
  


 

_Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody because of his bloody awful poetry!_

 

In the end, you're always by yourself. You're all you've got. That's the point.   
  
  
  


~~~   
  
  
  
  
  


Hey, you guys serious about naked limbo? I'm in.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
